Ghost Roommate
"Ghost Roommate" is an upcoming episode. It is the 22nd episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 101st of the overall series. It will premire on October 14. Overview After Alex and Harper realize they can no longer afford their utility bills, a search for a new roommate leads them to Lucy, a ghost with a broken heart. According to Lucy, ghosts express their feelings — such as sadness — by haunting. In order to stay in their apartment, Alex and Harper try and find Lucy a date. Summary In the beginning of the episode, Alex and Harper plan to go out of town. But, on the way down on the elevator, their floor manager charged them with their bills, and they ended up with no money. Disenheartened by this, they go back up to the 13th floor (the special floor for only wizards and magical creatures). Their floor manager then advises them to get a roommate to help them pay their bills. They hold an audition for a roommate and meets Lucy, a ghost, who offers to pay the next two months rent and gets immediately accepted as their new roommate. All seemed well until later that evening, when they heard Lucy haunting, causing everyone on their floor to complain. They go back to their room and Lucy explains to them that ghosts use haunting as a way to express feelings such as sadness. They also learn about Lucy's boyfriend from 60 years past, whose plane was lost at sea. They look for a boyfriend for Lucy to stop her from haunting during the night. They first go to Justin but seeing as he only made things worse, the girls decided to go back to their apartment, thinking of ways to block out Lucy's haunting during evening. But, it seems that it was not necessary for she found herself a date, who just happens to be no other than Mason. Alex pretends to be unphased, although we can clearly see that she is troubled by this. Later that evening, when Lucy returned, Alex have already figured out the location of where Donny's plane landed--in the Bermuda Triangle. Alex then transports herself and Lucy to Donny's location and the two are finally reunited. But, when all seemed to go smoothly, Alex soon discovers that she could not use magic in the Bermuda Triangle, thus making her unable to go home. Meanwhile, just as soon as Lucy and Alex teleport to the Bermuda Triangle, Mason enters their appartment with red lipstick marks on his face. Harper tells him that Alex wasn't there which he replied saying, "Oh keepers! Now I have to draw these on again tomorrow!" Harper then procceds in telling him that Alex and Lucy left to find Lucy's lost love in the Bermuda Triangle. Mason, realizing that Alex was in grave danger, went to enlist the help of Justin. Justin then gives him special shorts that gets rid of the magnetic current that interferes with their magic and teleports him to the island where Alex was. Upon finding her, he gives Alex the shorts and they telepport back (it is not shown as to where they ended up). Meanwhile, at the Waverly Sub Station, Justin and Zeke buy a robot to be a helper in the Waverly Sub Station. As it turns out, the robot is not actually there to help with the Sub shop, but to find the "In to the Out Door" spell in the spell book in the wizard lair. The spell, as shown in the ending, is somehow part of Gorog's evil plan. Production Notes Quotes *Lucy: Hi, I'm Lucy. I hear you're looking for a roommate. *Alex: We sure are. You're cute and about my size, do you have any money? *Mason: A robot just sprinted out of your restaurant! It appears even people who don't eat food, hate your food. *Mason: Bet these shorts look uglier on me than they do on you. *Alex: Oh, you wanna ugly contest? Bring it on! *Mason: Never mind, you win. *Alex: Shut up! *Lucy: Those two are so in love! *Donny: (nods) Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest Stars *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *Frank Pacheco as Felix *Linsey Godfrey as Lucy, the ghost roommate *Travis Caldwell as Dawni (Lucy's ghost boyfriend) Trivia *This is the 101st episode of the series, making Wizards of Waverly Place the only series in Disney Channel history to make it past 100 episodes. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes